


What I Did On My Holidays by Fox Mulder

by jasmasson



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasmasson/pseuds/jasmasson
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	What I Did On My Holidays by Fox Mulder

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

What I Did On My Holidays by Fox W. Mulder By Jas Masson

Author: Jas Masson  
Title: What I Did on My Holidays, by Fox W. Mulder  
Rating: NC17 for slash n spank

* * *

What I Did On My Holidays by Fox W. Mulder  
By Jas Masson

Dear Persuaders

I'm sending this to you all in an appeal for justice. This incident happened while we were away and I think that Walter was wrong, and just cranky because he was sunburnt. I told him to wear a hat.

*Please* tell him so; if you agree it'll be a spanking in credit so I can escape next time.

Thank you.

Yours sincerely

Special Agent Fox W. Mulder, F.B.I.

***

"Come to bed."

"In a minute."

"Come to bed."

"Shhh. You'll scare it."

"I'll scare you in a minute, boy. Come. To. Bed. Now."

Mulder continued creeping after his prey. It was dark and Skinner was already in bed. Mulder, in the dim light of the bedside lamp, was stalking stealthily around the bed in his white cotton boxer shorts. The view, Walter decided, was not unappealing, and only served to increase his insistence that Mulder come to bed. He was very tired, as it was only the first day of the holiday, he was jet-lagged, exhausted and, although he would deny it to the death, a little sunburnt. All he wanted to do was curl up next to his lover, indulge, perhaps, in a gentle spot of holiday fun and go to sleep. What he most certainly did not want to be doing, was a spot of pre-bed carnage.

Mulder stuck out his bottom lip and waved his lethal weapon in the air. "But I can't sleep with it in the room. It'll only take a minute... Wait. Wait. Keep still... Gotcha!"

Mulder smiled brightly and triumphantly waved the victorious fly-swat in the air, as though the square of bright green mesh plastic on the 18 inch handle were a mighty sword.

Skinner looked at Mulder. He looked at the fly swatter. He looked at the squashed carcass of the fly that Mulder had been chasing for the past ten minutes. On his leg. On his bare thigh. He moved his hand and flicked the body off his leg with deliberate slowness and looked back at Mulder.

Mulder's bright smile trickled off his face. "I'm ready for bed now," he said meekly.

"Oh no. I don't think so. In fact, I think perhaps I hear another fly about."

"No. No. I'm sure that's the last one," Mulder said hopefully.

"No. There's definitely something irritating me around here. Give me the fly swatter."

Mulder shook his head and held the fly swat behind his back. "No, Walter. I might need it. You know that there are numerous cases of killer insects. I think the aliens are using killer bees to spread their virus. In fact..."

"Mulder. Give it to me."

"But it's not fair! I was just finishing. The buzzing *is* annoying and I *can't* sleep with them in the room."

"Mulder. Now."

Grumbling under his breath he handed the flyswatter to Walter. Walter reached out and pulled Mulder over his lap, shifting so he sat against the headboard in the middle of the bed with Mulder over his knees. He admired the firm thighs and bottom, before reaching to pull the white boxers down slowly exposing pale cheeks inch by inch before pulling them down tanned thighs to Mulder's knees. He raised the fly swatter high and brought it down on the perfectly presented white bottom.

"OW!" Mulder yelled in surprise, "That really stings."

"Yes. *I* know."

He proceeded to paddle the exposed bottom firmly, raising his arm and spanking the unprotected buttocks as hard as he could. The swatter was so light that it couldn't really hurt. Except for a mighty sting, of course.

"OW! Ouch! Stop!" Mulder complained as his bare bottom was relentlessly smacked.

Walter watched admiringly as the firm, round cheeks turned pink as they wriggled over his lap. But he really was very tired and his arm was beginning to ache so he stopped. He put down the swatter and patted the naked, rosy bottom gently, before letting Mulder up. Mulder was pouting, his full bottom lip pushed out and his face flushed and sulky. Walter tapped his lip lightly with one finger. "I think we can find a better use for that, don't you?" and he pushed the sheet aside freeing his erect cock. Mulder's face brightened and he immediately went down. Walter leant back in contentment as Mulder sucked on his balls before taking the organ firmly in his mouth and swallowing, working his cock with lips and tongue. He opened his eyes as he thrust gently and lazily into the warm welcome of Mulder's mouth and smiled at the view. The dressing table was opposite and the mirror afforded an excellent view of Mulder, his bare bottom up in the air, his knees on either side of Walters legs and his nicely spanked, rosy bottom slightly spread for Waiter's appreciative eyes.

Walter looked at Mulder's cock hanging heavily between his parted thighs and grinned evilly. Lazily he raised his leg and rubbed Mulder's groin gently. Mulder's naked, pink cheeks clenched in reaction and he moaned around Waiter's cock, causing pleasant vibrations. Walter thrust and rubbed together and was rewarded by the sight of Mulder's pink bottom squirming as he tried to push more firmly against Waiter's teasing leg. Satisfied at the hot pulse of Mulder's cock against his leg and the sight of Mulder's spanked behind wiggling frantically he dropped his leg, closed his eyes and thrust firmly into Mulder's willing throat and coming with a satisfied sigh.

He pulled Mulder up and kissed him thoroughly, tasting the bitterness of his release mixed with the sharp taste of Mulder's arousal. He pulled them both down together and snuggled up happily behind Mulder, feeling the warmth of his spanked bottom against his sated genitals, trapping his arms in a huge hug, and squeezing Mulder's hot pulsing cock.

He whispered in Mulder's ear, "You do realize if you hadn't spent time chasing that fly, and if I hadn't had to spank your naughty bottom we'd have had time for *you*. But as it is..." He shrugged, trapping Mulder more closely to him and burying his face sleepily in Mulder's hair.

Comprehension in an aroused fog was slow in coming. "Walter?" Skinner's breathing began to even out. "Walter?!" "WALTER!!"

***

Now I ask you lovely ladies, did I deserve *that*?

 

E-mail me ...I would love to hear from you.  
http://geocities.com/eveverfrost/indexjas.html

  
Archived: April 10, 2001 


End file.
